Days After Your Death
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Summary change! /Kuroko's death has taken so much of GoM and Seirin. They could be sad for a long time, but atleast, Kuroko said his goodbye from dreams. /KagaKuro, GoMKuro./not planning on making a sad story, it kinda sweet in the end. Leave some reviews!


Days After Your Death

What will happen on days after Kuroko's Death

.

.

A/N : My first debut on Kuroko no Basuke's Fandom, and my first ever published english fanfic. Inspired by a short comic of what will Seirin's days be like without Kuroko. And yes, he's dead, ftw -.- that comic trully made me cry some rivers -3-

.

.

It is not a lie, saying that the Seirin Basketball has cried their eyes off.

After the death of one Kuroko Tetsuya, even Hyuuga and Kiyoshi can't stop crying for two days straight. Kagami Taiga, himself, can't leave his partner's side since they were still at the Hospital, until the end of the teal haired teen's funeral. Riko can't stop crying either.

The Generation of Miracles are also attending. Kise and Momoi are the loudest ones with the crying, even the Tsundere Midorima, also cried, but not as much as Kise and Momoi does tho. For once, Murasakibara stopped muching his snacks, and also crying. Aomine Daiki was no better either. The only one who doesn't crying is Akashi Seijuurou, but they knew better, that Akashi is the one who hurts the most.

Kuroko died because of exhaustion. Seirin has lost to Rakuzan, and they understand that Kuroko is kind of shock because of that. But what they don't understood, is that the result has taken a lot of Kuroko. Since that time, he can't stop practicing, so much, sometimes he even forgets to rest, or even eat. They didn't stop him, tho; knowing that Kuroko needs some time alone.

And when he passed out on Seirin's practice court, they didn't know that's the end of Kuroko Tetsuya. They thought that he might be so exhausted, and need some rest on the hospital. But when almost three days without waking up, they grew scared, and finally, God has taken the invisible guy back upstairs.

But then again, none of them thought on mourning for a long time. It's sad, and kinda rude, yes they knew that well. But it's just the same as mourning for a long time; Kuroko won't like it, and anyway, no tears could bring the small guy back to them.

After just some weeks being 'woke up' by Kuroko, of how important Basketball is to himself, Aomine find himself truly hates basketball this time. The sport that he used to love so much, the sport that brings him to good friends such as his Tetsu, become the sport that drove him away from him. He wants to quit Touou, once and for ever. But somehow, he can't done that. it's just like Tetsu told him to not to stop. and so does he listens.

Midorima still being a Tsundere tho, but from his usual one lucky item a day, instead he bought two. When some people asks him why two, he just answered them; "For better luck", but they knew better. Takao has checked Oha-Asa one day, and true, the other one is an Aquarius', and from what the Hawk's eyes know, Kuroko is an Aquarius.

Kise isn't as cheerful as before, and Kasamatsu could completely understand this. Kise barely follow the team's practices, okay. But Kasamatsu still got his eyes on Kise, hell who knows Kise will does something stupid like that Kuroko guy does, right?

Murasakibara was no better too. The usual mountains of chips of his, now just left one or two bags of chips. Not much. Himuro Tatsuya does the same as Kasamatsu does; let them mourning, but keep in check about their movements.

Momoi also in a serious mourn. Instead of visiting Kuroko's grave, she visits his home every now and then, to keep the home clean, but never dared to move a single object. She even kept on paying Kuroko's phone bill, so she could call him anytime, just to hear Kuroko's voice through the voice mail.

Akashi Seijuurou too, isn't satisfied with what he has done. If anyone would ever be blame of Kuroko's death, it would definitely be Akashi. The captain of Teikou's and Rakuzan's basketball team, is the one who probably make Kuroko depressed. You know, himself said that he already got a replacement for Kuroko as the Sixth Phantom Player. He just abandoned Kuroko with words! and actions, if you mentioned of how Rakuzan has slaughtered Seirin in the last quarter.

Seirin too felt it. They has continued their practices, with exception now every week's saturday, the day of Kuroko's death, become a routine visit to Kuroko's grave. They brings Nigou too, since now everyone of them now raise the poor mascot of their basketball's club. Kuroko's not here to raise Nigou, so instead of leaving him -like hell they would-, they raised Nigou with schedule. Like this week's monday, Nigou stays with Riko, the next day with Hyuuga or Kiyoshi. Keep going like that, even Kagami said yes to be part on the schedule.

In all honesty, they felt that Kuroko is yet to leave them. One way or another, they would felt that Kuroko somehow is around them. Felt like Kuroko is watching them or something. It could be proofed by Nigou's way of acting sometimes, like he would lick the air beside the gym's bench. Licked it much, just like Nigou does when he see Kuroko.

Kagami too, he knew too well that Kuroko is still around. With sometimes he saw Kuroko standing somewhere, and disappeared with a blink of an eye. Instead of coldness of mourning, it only become nostalgic warm. He couldn't help but smile. And just like what's happening today.

Aida Riko lead her boys to practice as usual. Screaming for one of her boys to do this and that, or correcting them to do what they supposed to do. And again, they could feel it again, like someone's watching. The warmness, Riko couldn't help but smiled slightly. And suddenly, Nigou does it again. He approached the side of one of the bench there, waving his tails happily, and licking to the empty air. All of them saw this, and caan't help but smile. Sadly, but happily, like that.

"So you're still here..." It was Izuki who spoke those words. All of them smiled at the hyper Nigou, who seems really happy to the air, they believe as Kuroko.

Kagami also, couldn't help but smirked slightly. Kuroko you bastard. Why would you die in the first place? If this what you kept on doing, one way or another, they will be truly sad. But why, he let the sight anyway. Somehow, he could see Kuroko sit on the floor, fold his knees in front of his body, with his left hand petting Nigou's head. Kuroko looked so pale, and transparent. He is using Seirin's uniform.

But then, Nigou whined. His eyes looked so sad, and his ears are down slightly. Nigou's tail isn't as hyper as it did just few second ago. They shook their heads at this. Riko couldn't help, but crying silently. Kagami knew this is gonna happen.

'Why would you leave?'

.

.

.

It was kind of late at night, where Kagami just done his shower. He's already put on his clothes, now ready to serve his own self a plate of food. It was, until he saw a familiar sight.

It was Kuroko standing beside his refrigerator, eyed him with that usual deadpanned expression. But somehow, Kagami doesn't freak out at this, because of how he noticed Kuroko's now transparent. He continued in preparing his food, but still, doesn't take his eyes off of the ghost.

He doesn't say anything, knowing on how Kuroko probably won't or can't answer him anyway. He smiled slightly at the ghost, but enough to be seen from the ghost's place. But what makes him so surprised, is that Kuroko smiled back at him. not a big smile, really. But a small, yet too kind smile, the one he rarely pull. Somehow look really apologetic.

'I am sorry'

Kagami is totally taken aback by this. Did Kuroko just spoke to him? He just did, right?

But just Kagami was about to reply, Kuroko just disappeared.

.

.

.

The currently Seirin's Ace, Kagami Taiga, couldn't help but smiled brightly, on all the way to Seirin. Usually, some people will think he is some kind of a weird psycho. But now, his smile brings smile to other people also.

He can't stop smiling, because on what's going on on his mind right now. The memory of the dream he had last night. Usually, he won't remember any dream fully when he wakes up. But different from today, he remembers everything clearly.

He dreamed about Kuroko. The main reason of himself happy right now.

_"Kagami-kun,"_ _Kuroko called, make Kagami look at him quite confused._

_"How can you be here? Isn't this is my dream?" Kagami asked, the currently ghost who entered his dream easily._

_Kuroko looked kind of sad, "I am sorry," He said, meaningfully. Kagami is taken aback by this. Sudden guilt built up on his stomach._

_"What was that for?" He asked, couldn't hide the surprised tone in the sentence._

_Kuroko eyes him with that puppy eyes of his. The one Kagami honestly, weak with, "I don't plan on making you guys sad."_

_They both silent for quite some minutes, before Kagami breaks it, "You should be, idiot. But what's more, apologize to yourself! You've hurt your own body! Look at you!" Kagami said. He kind of joked in some places, tho. He really couldn't bring himself hating Kuroko._

_"Sorry."_

_Kagami sighed at this, "Be happy there, kiddo," He said with a smile, much to Kuroko's shock._

_"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly. For once, Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't understand Kagami's sentence._

_Kagami smiled widely at him, "Sometimes you looked sad, idiot!"_

_Kuroko raise an eyebrow, "You can see me?" Ding, just like a question to an obvious answer, now Kagami wonders, does Kuroko get this stupid over a simple question like this? Or becoming a ghost somehow make his brain go slower?_

_"You never see those looks from us?"_

_"I thought they just saw Nigou's actions?" He asked back. Kagami chuckled slightly, and tap Kuroko's head._

_"It isn't the same without you, you know... The Generation of Miracles are all shocked by your death." Kuroko grew silent, before nodded._

_"I see."_

_Again, both silent. They enjoyed each others' company. They haven't been like this since quite some time right now. Since Kuroko's death, they've been torn apart from each others._

_"Kagami-kun..."_

_Kagami look at Kuroko, confused, "What?"_

_Kuroko smiled, so beautiful, even Kagami is shocked, "I will still be your shadow, and you will also be my light, no matter what will happen, Kagami-kun"_

_And Kagami also smiled widely, "Of course!"_

A small vibration on his pocket, Kagami take his phone out. He checked the red phone with a teal-colored basketball, the one Kuroko gave him months ago. He examine his phone's screen, surprised to see Kise has sent him a text. With a shrug, he opened the text anyway :

_**I dreamed about Kurokocchi last night.**_

_**Anybody also did?**_

Kagami smiled at this. That Kuroko. So he decided to enter everyone's dreams also, eh? He doubted if he's the first one who got visited by him. He text Kise back :

_**Me too.**_

And he sent the text. He put back his phone on his pocket, and head straight to the gym. Since today the teachers had informed them that this will be a free day, so he can't waste his time around!

Kagami made his way to the gym, when he is greeted by the basketball players plus Nigou has been on the gym first.

"Oh, what's the gathering?" He asked, quite confused of the gathering, before throw his bag on the bench.

Riko look at him with a concerned look, "Kagami-kun also dreamed about Kuroko-kun too?" Riko asked.

Kagami looked confused, "How did you know?"

Koganei nodded in understanding, "I guess we all did."

Kagami looked so surprised, "Eh, You guys too? Kise's texted me earlier too!" He proclaimed.

"NO WAY!"

But then again, all of them are happy.

After all, Kuroko did gave them his goodbye.

.

.

.

woohoo, i didn't know that this will be completed in only 3 hours :v tell me what you think! And note, English isn't my native language, so you probably will find grammatical hurts!


End file.
